The Jiminy Conjecture
The episode begins with Sheldon, Howard, and Raj in the comic book store, the first two arguing about comics. Leonard arrives and the others are surprised he is not with Penny. As Wolowitz and Koothrappali pry a little more, they discover Leonard is not as happy with the sex as he thought he would be, characterising it as 'just fine'. The scene ends with Sheldon settling his argument and criticizing the others for thinking about sex rather than comic books. Now at the apartment, Sheldon is disappointed to discover the Indian food has been purchased from somewhere different than usual. When Leonard again uses the phrase 'just fine'. Howard begins to mock him without alerting Penny. Sheldon is oblivious and quickly goes into the discussion they had earlier. This causes Penny to leave in embarrassment. When Leonard gets angry as he leaves, Sheldon thinks he has crossed a line, and tries to figure out what it is. Leonard and Penny then have an argument in her apartment. Leonard defends his comment of 'fine' by saying, "You put it in front of wine or dining and you've really got something!" Penny says it was "Okay", and says, "You put in front of Dokay and you've really got something!" They decide they should have had some wine first, and when Leonard explains how it would have a negative effect scientifically Penny responds, "Don't talk, just drink." Back in 4A Howard and Raj are discussing Shiksa goddesses, which Raj finishes by pointing out Leonard has one and Howard doesn't. Following this Sheldon finally determines the line he crossed. Hearing a cricket, Sheldon claims he knows the species from it's chirping speed and the temperature. Howard, still angry from losing the previous bet, says Sheldon is wrong. After he proposes a bet which is rebuffed, he calls Sheldon a chicken, resulting in him going into a childhood experience when he was chased by a chicken. Eventually they bet Howard's Fantastic Four against Sheldon's Flash. Koothrappali casually states they must find the cricket to determine its species, greeted by shock. We quickly see what Leonard and Penny are doing after Raj wonders what the 'non-pathetic' people are doing. After making out and a long pause, Leonard says, "More wine?" responded to by, "Hit me." Back to the bet, we see them search the closet, then continue into the hallway. Sheldon convinces Howard to check the elevator shaft. When Howard threatens he could beat Sheldon up with Kung Fu, Sheldon says he would win due to his older siblings. Raj responds with, 'Oooh, tough talk from a man who was once tree'd by a chicken.' We again quickly see the couple, now very drunk, repeating the word "schnapps" because it is "fun to say." Sheldon has now climbed into the elevator shaft, and as the others check the stair well his torch's batteries run flat. He closes with, "It's really dark down here." We also see that Leonard is now throwing up, and Penny comes in and after a small conversation she does too. The next day, Raj and Sheldon are arguing about the finally-found cricket's name. Howard and Raj think it should be Toby, while Sheldon argues it should be an appropriate cricket name, like Jiminy. After Howard enters with an insect guide, they still argue its species. They ask Raj, but he no longer cares. After Leonard enters and claims he had a horrible night, they just continue bickering, paying almost no notice to Leonard, and settle to allow Professor Crawley, an entomologist, to identify it. As they leave, still arguing the cricket's name, Leonard claims he could throw a rock and hit three better friends. The three then enter Professor Crawley's lab, and discover Rajesh has a fear of bugs. Sheldon jokes that since he is also afraid of women, ladybugs must render him catatonic. When Professor Crawley enters, it is revealed he is a 60-ish, irritable man who has become furious now that the funding to his lab has been cut. Throughout their conversation, Professor Crawley claims he can identify every insect and arachnid on the planet (among going into his divorce and agreeing with Sheldon that Toby is a stupid cricket name) and settles the bet by saying Toby is a field cricket. Sheldon protests at first, but after an aggravated outburst from Professor Crawley, he concedes. In the lobby of the apartment building, Sheldon informs Penny of the bet. When Penny says she is upset about her relationship, Sheldon tells Penny that he can always return to being friends with Leonard. He tells Leonard he spoke with her, though regarding it as the most unimportant part of the day. Leonard confirms he has again crossed a line, and after thinking for a few seconds, Sheldon exclaims, "Oh, who cares?" Leonard goes over to Penny's and asks what Sheldon told her. After a brief discussion, they decide to follow Sheldon's advice and return to being friends. After a hug, they both spring into a long kiss and as Leonard closes the door he finishes the episode with, "Okay dokay." NAME OF EPISODE: 'Drawn from the argument over the cricket's name. Quotes :(In the comic book store, Sheldon and Howard are arguing over Wolverine's claws.)'' :'''Howard: Sheldon, you're wrong! Wolverine was not born with bone claws. :Sheldon: Howard! You know me to be a very smart man. Don't you think if I were wrong, I'd know it? :Howard: OK, first of all.... :Raj: Give it up dude. You're arguing with a crazy person. :Sheldon: I'm not crazy! My mother had me tested! Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:TheBigFanTheory Selection